Almost Broken, Yet Titeled Heros
by Athena'sDaughter01
Summary: Percy has quests, one from the camp and one for himself. Family is very important to Percy and Harry. Together both worlds have secret weapons, apart they have no one who understands. Percy and Harry are titled Heroes and everyone loves them, but can they love back to only one as things get worse for both worlds. Rated T just in case!
1. Weasly Household

"Harry! Welcome we didn't expect you to come so early" Mr. Weasly said as he walked into to the room with a cup of coffee in one hand and a (muggle) newspaper in the other.

"It turned out I only had to stay one day at the Dursleys. I think Dumbledore has something planned" Harry replied.

"Hey Harry" The twins chorused as they walked after their dad.

Harry was already eating so he just nodded to everyone as they sat down. He gave big smiles to Hermione and Ron and he had finished when Ginny came in.

"Harry, why aren't you eating?" asked Mrs. Weasly

"I Just finished eating" Harry responded

"Bah! You've got to eat more…look at you" Mrs. Weasly said

"…anyway, we'll go to Diagon alley at the end of the month to sort out books and robes…" Mr. Weasly said saving Harry from Mrs. Weasly.

"Ah!" Ginny screamed as an owl flew through the window and smashed into Ginny's head.

Ron started laughing but Hermione elbowed him hard and got him to shut up. Ginny got up and untied the letter from the owl's leg.

"_Dear Harry, Hermione, and Ron_

_You will not need any robes or books for this year, we have a special surprise planned out for the three of you so this year you will not be attending Hogwarts. Your Tickets for the plane there and backare in the envelope._

_Pack muggle clothing, no wizard wear allowed._

_You will leave tomorrow and will be meeting one of the wizarding world's closest friends. Believe what they say and they will believe you. You will be under their protection whilst you are with them._

_They have graciously sent a person to meet you at the airport, she will fly with you._

_If your job is done by the end of the summer you will return back to Hogwarts._

_Sincerely _

_Dumbledore" _

Ginny read the letter aloud.

"Dumbledore can't do this!" Mrs. Weasly protested.

"He must have his reasons" Harry said as he got up to take a look over Ginny's shoulder.

"Harry is right, there must be a good logical explanation for all of this" Hermione agreed

"But he's sending us to live with muggles for at least two months" Ron said

"If you don't want to come, you don't have to" Hermione said to Ron

"Anyway…I don't think they're muggles, I mean one group of muggles can't be friends with the _whole_ wizarding world" Ginny said, Hermione agreed with her and they went into a wild discussion on what the people would be.

"I wonder what the 'believe them and they'll believe you' meant" Harry said

"Why can't we go" Fred and George complained, but no one listened to them.

"You better start packing, I'll take you to the airport tomorrow" Mr. Weasly said as he got up and strode out the room.

**A/n how do you like it so far?**

**Please review and tell me if you like it.**


	2. Taking a plane to another world

Annabeth stepped out of the cab, she had stayed in England for one day and she didn't like it. It was too normally cold for her liking. Annabeth got her tiny suitcase out of the trunk and gave the taxi man some weird looking cash. She stepped onto the curb just as the taxi whisked off.

Annabeth looked around, Chiron told her she was meant to look for three people, a girl and two boys that were weirdly dressed. They might have owls in cages and they would be around her age. One of the boys would have a weird shaped scar on his forehead. Weird people Annabeth thought to herself.

Annabeth turned to get to the check in line, she bumped into a lady "I'm so sorry" Annabeth said.

"Oh its fine dear, are you on your own? Where are you going" the woman asked

Annabeth knew she shouldn't be talking to a stranger, but this one was kind enough "I'm going on the flight to America" she said

"Ron's going on that flight too, **RON**" she called over her shoulder

Annabeth took the moment to pick up her suitcase that had fallen down when a dark haired boy came over and picked up for her "Thanks" she said "are you Ron?"

"I'm Harry, that's Ron" he said pointing to a redhead who was talking to a girl with puffy brownish blonde hair "he probably didn't hear his mom or choose to ignore her"

"Are all of you together?" Annabeth asked motioning towards the girl and the boy.

"Yeah, apparently we're meant to meet someone" Harry said

"Does one of you have a scar or owls?" questioned Annabeth

"Oh! You must be the person we're meant to meet…sorry I didn't catch your name" Harry said

"Annabeth…and about the scar"

"That must be me" said Harry lifting up his fringe to reveal a lightning shaped scar

"Owls…"

"Mr. Weasly's taking them out of the trunk right now, oh and that's Ron's twin brothers Fred and George" Harry said motioning towards two guys who were talking to another redhead by the car.

"The girl…"

"Ginny" Harry said as he blushed "Ron's younger sister"

"So you've got a crush on her"

"She use to have a crush on me"

"She doesn't now?"

Harry shook his head

"Too bad"

"She's still my friend…actually I think that's better"

"Whatever you say" said Annabeth looking towards Ron and Hermione "I need to meet them, you guys are with me from now on"

"Yeah sure…**Hey Ron, Hermione**"

Ron and Hermione came over and introduced themselves, the four were soon on the plane an were already seated. They were in economy but it was still pretty good service because they were unaccompanied minors.

The four sat in a row close to the back of the plane Harry took the window seat.

"What are you?" asked Hermione straight away

Annabeth looked around "I know you're all wizards and I know your story" she said looking at Harry "I accept that you can exist so no matter how bogus this sounds to you, you have to accept…deal"

"Deal" said Ron

"Do you know about Greek gods?" asked Annabeth

Harry and Ron turned to Hermione who immediately said "Myths and legends like, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena and others"

"Not Myths and legends…real gods who have children with mortals which is what makes me and all the other children at camp" said Annabeth

"Greek gods are just myths" scoffed Ron

"I thought wizards were just stories too, and yet I'm one" Harry said

"Who's your godly parent?" asked Hermione

"Athena" answered Annabeth looking away

"This is like flying on a plane to another world" Hermione said

"Same world…different dangers" said Annabeth


	3. A normal day at Camp HalfBlood

"Chiron…what's happening?" Grover asked panting. He had just arrived to camp when he saw a group armed with weapons going out of camp half blood. "Where's Percy?"

"Oh, Percy just came. Annabeth's been gone for some time, the Athena cabin said I should send her some back up in case something happens" Chiron said shrugging.

Just then two people walked past the border and into camp "Percy, Annabeth, am I glad to see you two!" said Grover as he bounded up to them and crushed them in an enormous hug.

"Relax Grover, I just went for the day to check out some architecture so I volunteered to meet and bring back the three guests we'll have for this summer" Annabeth said

"We should let them in" Grover said

"What?" Percy asked living up to the name seaweed brain and then he got what Grover meant "I, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, first in command and leader of camp Half-Blood give…who are they?" he asked turning to Annabeth

"Wizards…" Annabeth said

"What…no way, you're just messing with my head" Percy said laughing

Annabeth ignored him and said "I, Annabeth chase daughter of Athena, co-leader of Camp Half-Blood give Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly permission to enter Camp Half-Blood "

The wizards stared as the camp started appearing in front of their eyes, they breathed in the fresh smell of grass and they blinked as the sun hit their faces, for it was cloudy outside, but not inside.

"You guys can come in now" Annabeth said "let me introduce you"

The wizards walked up to them and introduced themselves "I'm Harry, Harry Potter" said a wizard with messy black hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"The boy who lived" Percy muttered under his breath so that only Annabeth and Grover could hear.

"Hermione Granger" said a wizard (but Percy guessed they should call her a witch)with puffy brownish blonde hair who was carrying not only a suitcase, but a bag that looked like it was full of books and nothing else.

"Ron Weasly" said a wizard who had ginger hair.

"I'm Grover Underwood, I work as a protector" said Grover

The wizards looked at Grover as if to see if Grover had really big muscles or something, they hadn't looked at Grover before, they were all staring at the tall dark haired boy who was staring into space.

Annabeth slugged Percy on the arm, his eyes snapped back to focus as he yelled "Ow…that hurt"

"Introduce yourself seaweed brain" Annabeth

"Oh right, I'm Percy Jackson, I'm sorta the leader at camp…" Percy started but Annabeth interrupted him

"You _are_ the camp leader"

"Anyway um…Grover can you show them around, their cabin is close to the archery range"

"See you around guys…make yourself at home and get to know some people" said Annabeth before she walked off with Percy.

She had no idea that the others were still watching due to the fact that Hermione was going to ask a question. Hermione had run up behind them, but she stopped short when the two started kissing.

Grover pulled her away saying "You should be glad they could contain it while we were talking, let's get out of here, I'll show you around"

Annabeth pulled Percy away, "Were there any monsters in England?" asked Percy

"Not that I saw of" replied Annabeth

"When we grow up we'll move there" said Percy looking straight at Annabeth

"Nothing to worry about there" Annabeth said grinning as she leaned towards Percy capturing his lips with hers.

Percy's hands made their way to Annabeth's waist, as hers grabbed the back of his head wanting more. She ran her hand through his silky hair.

"**PERCY, ANNABETH**" Chiron shouted

They broke apart immediately "**The hunters are here, help Thalia's knocked out**"

They ran over to Thalia at once as Zoe came through the barrier with Thalia's hand slung over her shoulder, Percy grabbed Thalia and slung her completely over his shoulder. He ran to the infirmary and shouted "**Ambrosia and Nectar…NOW**"

"Des…D…Destiny" Thalia gasped

Annabeth, who had rushed over fed her some nectar dribbling it into Thalia's mouth.

The wizards drew their wands when they heard the commotion, Grover told them to put their wands back and just watch how the campers took care of the problem.

"Somebody fainted" commented Hermione as she saw Percy look like a hero as he ran towards the infirmary.

"Knocked out, not in a god's whole life will Thalia faint because of emotion" Grover said

"What's Ambrosia and Nectar" Ron asked

"Food of the gods, it heals Demigods but Demigods can only eat so much otherwise Demigods burn up" Grover said.

Harry stood in silence, why was he here, what did Dumbledore want?

"I'm sorry Chiron…it was an emergency and we were close by" Percy and Annabeth heard voices outside walking towards the infirmary.

"Don't fret, the hunters are welcome here any time" Chiron said

Zoe ran over to Thalia and grabbed Thalia's hand in hers. Percy pried Zoe's hand away knowing that Thalia needed to be able to concentrate to be able to tell Percy whatever needed to be said. She had said something about destiny so Percy walked over to Annabeth and whispered in her ear, Annabeth nodded.

Percy walked back to Zoe and he made her stand up "Where are you taking me…I want to stay here with my hunter" Zoe said

"Thalia said something about destiny, let's go visit Rachel" Percy said slowly leading her away from Thalia.

"Don't leave her" Zoe growled at Annabeth

"I promise" replied Annabeth

Percy and Zoe walked around the whole camp, finally they went to check at the beach. They approached, they saw Rachel there but she was with someone, a god.


	4. Prophecy

"You okay?" asked a voice, Rachel had been sketching while walking and in result had tripped over a root. She accepted the persons help and leaned on their arm and got up. She brushed the dirt of her pants before looking up to see Apollo holding her sketch pad flipping through her drawings.

"These are actually quite good, but I'm not here to compliment you" Apollo said handing back Rachel's sketch pad.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Rachel

"I'm the god of prophecies, and you're the oracle…so we need to discuss prophecy" Apollo said walking toward the beach

"I already know that I should not fight the oracle, and I should let it speak when it wants to, blah, blah, blah" Rachel said

"I'm not here to train you, you're good at what you do" Apollo stopped walking and so did Rachel "See I received a prophecy, I received it instead of both of us because it includes the gods. As you know you can't fight a prophecy, so the best thing to do is to go along with it. Here I'll tell it to you…" Apollo eyes stared into the distance while his expression was really difficult to read, his voice suddenly sounded really low.

"_**A team will set sail**_

_**More will join**_

_**All will help**_

_**Love will prevail**_

_**The quest tie's a bond**_

_**Mortals**_

_**Gods**_

_**And Demigods**_

_**All shall go east**_

_**After slaying the beast**_

_**Who stands guard over all**_

_**One will gain forced power**_

_**He will hear the whispers of Death**_

_**Two will prove the saviors**_

_**Four will prove heroes**_

_**One shall teach love**_

_**More will learn love**_

_**All may live**_

_**If the oath lays unbroken**_

_**The oath between **_

_**Heroes**_

_**Both Mortal and Half-Blood**_

_**And Gods"**_

Apollo stopped and took a deep breath

"Someone will die" Whispered Rachel.

"Prophecies are not always straight forward" Apollo said arguing

"An oath that includes mortals…" Rachel whispered

"Special mortals who can see through the mist" said Apollo

"A monster who guards all" Rachel said questioning the prophecy

"We've got no idea"

Just then they heard the sound of running feet, Rachel and Apollo turned to see two figures in the distance.

"Someone heard us" said Rachel stupidly

"They're no threat, they would've found out anyway" Apollo said, then he turned to face Rachel "You're going to have to tell Chiron about the prophecy"

"Wh…What?" Rachel stuttered, but Apollo was gone and he had left Rachel with the hard task of breaking the news to the Demigods. Rachel decided that the easiest way out would be to let the oracle take control of her. Rachel stared in the direction the two figures had disappeared In, she paused for a second before deciding to head that way too.

**A/n sorry about the short chapter and all**

**I don't own PJO or Hp**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Someone will die" Whispered Rachel._

"_Prophecies are not always straight forward" Apollo said arguing_

"_An oath that includes mortals…" Rachel whispered_

"_Special mortals who can see through the mist" said Apollo_

"_A monster who guards all" Rachel said questioning the prophecy_

"_We've got no idea"_

"Let's get out of here" Percy said pulling on Zoe's arm

"No" Zoe answered, she wanted to hear more

"ZOE" Percy whisper shouted

"Percy come on!" Zoe complained

Then Percy did the stupidest thing he could do to a hunter, he kissed Zoe on the cheek and ran in the opposite direction of Rachel. Zoe became all red in anger and embarrassment, she chased after Percy holding a knife in her hand.

Percy ran into a tree, he had tried looking back to see if his plan had worked. He had to risk it, he couldn't have Apollo kill her because they were listening in on his meeting.

A knife came around the other side of the tree, an arm pinned Percy's neck on the tree.

"WHY DID YO DO THAT TO ME?" spat Zoe as she appeared

"I…I…" Percy stuttered

"Silence" Zoe hissed

"PERCY" screamed a voice

Percy turned his head to see Hermione standing there with her wand drawn, behind her was Harry and Ron, they too had drawn their wands.

"PERCY" another voice screamed

Percy inwardly sighed, why they couldn't scream someone else's name stumped him, he turned to see Rachel standing there with a sword.

"Let him go" said Hermione fiercely, pointing her wand at Zoe.

"She can't kill me, I'll be fine" Percy said

"She needs to get away from you anyway" Rachel said poking her sword at Zoe's back

"Don't harm her" Percy warned

"Don't you dare harm my lieutenant" hissed a voice, it sounded angry but calm. Everyone turned to face Artemis who had just appeared.

"Can I kill him milady?" asked Zoe with fire blazing in her eyes

"You know you can't Zoe, now step away from him, he was only trying to protect you by getting you to get out of there" Artemis said.

A bunch of sparks flew out of Hermione's wand, Ron reached out and slowly pulled Hermione's hand down.

Zoe stepped away from Percy, now that she thought of it she didn't know what had come over her back at the beach, Percy had to put his life at risk in order to save hers.

"You're right you know" said Aphrodite who had just appeared, she was looking straight at Zoe "The poor guy hurt himself enough having to do that to you instead thinking about Annabeth"

"You're right" Zoe said

"I'll be going now" said Aphrodite as she disappeared.

Harry's wand was still out, but it was pointed at Artemis "I'm sure Percy trusts you and all, but I need to know who you are and why you people keep appearing out of thin air. Can you guys apparate?"

"I'm A…" but she stopped short when she saw Percy shake his head slightly

"You're a…" Harry said telling her to spill it

"I'm a part of the Hunt, why do you ask? What's apparition? We teleport"

Harry ignored the question "Oh"

Just then the signal for lunch was sounded.

"This didn't happen" said Percy walking towards the dinning pavilion

The wizards sat at Percy's table since they could sit anywhere, so did Rachel. Annabeth soon appeared and walked over to Percy's table, she sat down resulting in a raised eyebrow from Chiron.

"Aren't you breaking the rules" Hermione pointed out

"I don't care" said Annabeth plainly

Ron who was shoveling food in his mouth gave thumbs up to Annabeth which she ignored.

"What did Thalia mean?" asked Annabeth

"We never really found out" Blushed Percy

"Why were you gone so long then?" asked Annabeth

"Zoe wanted to kill him" stated Hermione

Annabeth shot straight up glaring daggers at Zoe. Percy and Rachel pulled her back to sit down. Chiron saw the commotion and he wheeled over in his wheelchair.

"What is going on?" Chiron asked

"Chiron can I talk to you" Rachel asked surprising the rest of them.

"Tell us all, you can trust everyone here" Chiron said

"Well maybe not Percy" said Grover sitting down at Percy's table too

"He does have quite a big mouth" said Nico as he sat down ignoring the rule too.

"Shut up" said Percy

Chiron ignored them and instead told Rachel to spill.

"Well, I got a prophecy…well Apollo did and know I know it" suddenly Rachel's eyes became all misty, mist hovered around her and her voice echoed triple.

"_**A team will set sail**_

_**More will join**_

_**All will help**_

_**Love will prevail**_

_**The quest tie's a bond**_

_**Mortals**_

_**Gods**_

_**And Demigods**_

_**All shall go east**_

_**After slaying the beast**_

_**Who stands guard over all**_

_**One will gain forced power**_

_**He will hear the whispers of Death**_

_**Two will prove the saviors**_

_**Four will prove heroes**_

_**One shall teach love**_

_**More will learn love**_

_**All may live**_

_**If the oath lays unbroken**_

_**The oath between **_

_**Heroes**_

_**Both Mortal and Half-Blood**_

_**And Gods"**_

Rachel stopped and took a deep breath

"That didn't sound good" said Percy

'Never sounds good" said Annabeth

"Repeat the prophecy again" Artemis ordered as she came up to the table.

Percy had to hold Annabeth with his arm around her waist as she sat on her lap, Zoe and the other hunters had come too.

"Later milady" Rachel answered

"WHY" Artemis asked angry that a mortal hadn't listened to her

"Campers, hunters and mortals…can I have you attention?" Chiron asked saving the situation

All the campers turned to face Chiron, the buzzing slowed down and soon everyone was silent.

"Why don't you introduce our friends Percy" said Chiron

Percy carefully stood up making Annabeth stand too, he gripped Annabeth's hand and started "Hi guys, you guys might have noticed that the hunters have honored us in a short visit, they will require attention from children of Apollo because our friend, a former hero and daughter of Zeus is hurt.

Ummm…..oh yeah, there have also been three new faces around camp, thing is that they're not Demigods…they're mortals"

Everyone stood at the last sentence, they drew weapons that weren't made of celestial bronze, "If they know our secret we should just kill them" said a voice

Agreeing murmurs traveled fast

"They could endanger our whole kind" said another voice

"That's enough, put back your weapons and take a seat, they're our friends, they too have a quite a few supernatural abilities" Percy said calming the campers with his steady yet carefree voice "Can you guys do some magic right now?" Percy asked turning to the wizards.

They nodded and came up to stand beside Percy, they drew their wands which made everybody finger their weapons nervously. The wizards showed simple tricks like stunning spells and shields. Percy volunteered to feel what a stunning spell would feel like.

It bounced harmlessly of his chest, the wizards gasped though Artemis spoke up "…"


	6. It's not fair!

_they drew their wands which made everybody finger their weapons nervously. The wizards showed simple tricks like stunning spells and shields. Percy volunteered to feel what a stunning spell would feel like._

_It bounced harmlessly of his chest, the wizards gasped though Artemis spoke up "_…_"_

Artemis failed to speak, she ran the scene through her head over and over.

"Did you do something wrong?" Ron asked Hermione, Hermione fingered her wand nervously "I did it right, it was just a simple stunning spell"

"It bounced of his chest" Harry gawped

"Indeed not, that would be very disappointing…of course it _would_ bounce of any other demigod" someone said, everyone turned to face Aphrodite. All the Demigods bowed but Percy stood up straight faster than anyone else.

"What do you mean?" he questioned nervously

"Point at Harry and imagine that you're performing the spell Hermione just did" Aphrodite said smiling, no one liked that smile but Percy obeyed.

He focused and raised his hand, a flash of light escaped his fingertips, Harry put up a shield just in time for the spell to bounce off.

"How…" Percy was at a loss for words, he gulped.

"But we saw the spell bounce off Percy" gasped Annabeth

"Dear, that was only the physical form of the spell, the actual magic merged with his own powers and was stored for use…" everyone turned to face Aphrodite.

"When did you become smart?" asked Annabeth

Aphrodite glared coldly at Annabeth but was interrupted before she could say anything.

"She didn't…I explained that" everyone turned again this time facing Athena, no one had noticed her appear.

"But that gives you guys an unfair advantage" complained Ron

Athena glared sharply at him "life is unfair Ronald Weasly, you've got to learn how to live with it"

"How do you know my name" asked a clearly stunned Ron

Some of the Demigods sniggered as they rose from their bows to Athena, Annabeth though spoke up "That is not your business Ron"

"Annabeth, why aren't you at your table" Athena asked

Annabeth blushed but Percy covered up "We were discussing a few Camp things and…stuff"

"Anyway, we might have to go on a quest soon mom" Annabeth said trying to stop Athena from glaring at Percy like he was a piece of garbage that a homeless senile person would savage and eat, and yet he wasn't even worthy of that faith.

"She's your mom?" Hermione questioned

Annabeth gave Hermione a look that told her to keep quiet, Annabeth didn't want the two other wizards to figure out that Athena was a god too soon, she didn't know why but she knew that they wouldn't accept it as easily as Hermione did.

Percy though hadn't been paying attention, he took a sip of his blue cherry coke.

"I assume you want to know why you could do that" Aphrodite asked Percy

Percy was so stunned that he spat out his soda, the soda hit some kind of barrier.

"Nice way to greet your father!" said a grinning Poseidon, his face was covered in blue cherry coke. The coke merged with water and disappeared revealing a completely clean Poseidon.

Athena glared at the pair of them with distaste.

'At least she didn't know that Percy had asked Annabeth out, now that would make her really mad' thought Aphrodite grinning.

"Anyway do you want to know why Demigods can repel the power of wizards?" asked a very cheerful Aphrodite

The wizards gulped and nodded, Demigods really did have weird families.

"Demigods are protected by the gods, nothing mortals can do will harm those under the protection of the gods. A monster though, would evaporate if you shot any kind of spell at them" Aphrodite explained

"So we can help you by killing monsters, but we can't harm you" said Ron to no one in particular.

"Even better, you can help Demigods like Percy by shooting spells at them that they can shoot at monsters" Aphrodite said

"What exactly do you mean by Demigods like me?" Percy asked…


	7. Revelations

"_Demigods are protected by the gods, nothing mortals can do will harm those under the protection of the gods. A monster though, would evaporate if you shot any kind of spell at them" Aphrodite explained_

"_So we can help you by killing monsters, but we can't harm you" said Ron to no one in particular._

"_Even better, you can help Demigods like Percy by shooting spells at them that they can shoot at monsters" Aphrodite said_

"_What exactly do you mean by Demigods like me?" Percy asked… _

"Well Percy…you and some other demigods…well…how do i put this…" Poseidon stumbled with his words, he didn't know how to explain it without getting a bad reaction from Percy

"Let's put it this way, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Zoe, Clarisse, Katie, and surprisingly Connor and Travis…well…step forward" Athena said

Percy nodded at the rest and the chosen demigods took a small step forward.

"You lot can control the magic, well you and Hectate's children…and some other demigods, but they'll find out soon enough" Poseidon said

"But, why" Annabeth asked

"Because you're favored child…favored by the gods, more than one god in some cases…you all have gained the most honor in your parents hearts" Athena said

"My parent was a Titan, not a god" said Zoe stepping forward

Percy stepped forward too and put his hand on Zoe's shoulder "You have helped the gods many times, of course they favor you, why else would they have ordered Hades to bring you back"

"It was I who ordered Hades that, you and Thalia both hold honor beyond compare in my heart, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here, maybe none of us would" Artemis said

"It wasn't only us, why if this seaweed brain hadn't followed his heart, we all would have been killed before we saved you" Thalia said stepping forward

Percy suddenly had a very keen interest in his shoelaces

"That is why the gods favor you the most, I know that you have the most gods on your case Perseus Jackson, your bravery, I am forced to say_ is_ honorable" Athena said

"More than one god can favor you" whispered Hermione, all the wizards had been quiet so far

"I should have told you that they hold greater power than us, a snap of their fingers and the whole world could crumble" a merry voice said

Everyone turned to face this voice, Harry and Percy stepped forward getting closer to the old man. Percy drew his sword

"I invited him Percy" Chiron said

Percy hesitated "show your face" he commanded

The man turned, his robes billowing in the wind "Percy"

Percy gasped, his arm twitched and suddenly his sword was at Dumbledore's throat "You left her"

Harry's took his wand out, then he remembered what the campers had been discussing, his voice wavered "Step away from him"

"You left her unprotected, now she's dead" Percy said, no one knew what Percy was talking about

"Your mom was in the hospital, I couldn't have done anything" Dumbledore said

"Percy!" Chiron warned

"DON'T YOU GET IT! SHE'S GONE, KIDNAPPED. YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THAT, BUT YOU HAD TO LEAVE!" Percy shouted at Dumbledore, his face was red with anger

Then Poseidon realized what Percy was talking about, he stepped forward and pointed his trident at Dumbledore "Percy, I'll take care of him…your mom wouldn't have wanted you to kill because of her" Poseidon said

Percy stood still, his eyes filled with loss. Then he collapsed on the ground, he broke down and started crying, he had lost his mom for the second time, and again he felt like he could do nothing about it. Annabeth, Hermione and Harry ran over to Percy trying to calm him down.

Suddenly Ron cried out, a Pegasus had come swooping down, the Pegasus said something brave like 'I'm gonna clobber the bananas out of you since I don't like bananas' but to everyone apart from Percy and Poseidon it probably sounded like an angry neigh.

"Bloody hell you donkey" cussed Ron with a few other colorful words to accompany

The Pegasus neighed again and this time everyone one could tell it was angry, it landed next to Percy who had miraculously stopped crying and along with all the other demigods was laughing his head off.

'Hey boss' the Pegasus thought

'What up Blackjack' Percy thought back

Everyone slowly stopped laughing and finally got serious.

"Why didn't you tell us about your mom earlier?" asked Annabeth

"I didn't want to worry you" Percy said

"How do you know Dumbledore?" Chiron asked

"My grandparents close friend apparently" said Percy

"I'll let you of this time Dumbee, but if you make one more mistake concerning any of the gods and their children I will call war on your kind, until then we're at peace" Poseidon said to Dumbledore while lowering his trident

Then Athena spoke up "we only have a few more things to handle before Zeus calls us back"

"Annabeth, firstly you" Chiron said sighing as if telling her this further information wasn't what he would have done

Poseidon started "You are favored by, your mom and me"

Annabeth gulped when Poseidon said he favored her

"Why not!" said Poseidon answering Annabeth's question

Aphrodite spoke up after that "Percy, well many, many gods…Poseidon, me, Hera, Athena and Artemis"

Percy gawped at the mention of Artemis and Athena, they despised him, why would they favor him.

"Percy, you're one of the greatest heroes that lived…I'm proud" Poseidon said, and then the gods (apart from Artemis) waved and disappeared.

"So many gods at once…not good" Chiron muttered

"They're gods?" Ron cried out "They can't be, they look human"

"They're gods in their human forms, have some respect Ron" Hermione said

"You'll have to go to Olympus, you need gods and I've got a feeling that the prophecy is just about to make itself happen" Chiron said looking at Percy

"Choose your team well Perseus" Artemis said before disappearing too

The campers turned as Thalia came stumbling out into the open, "all cleaned up nice and ready to fight" Thalia said saluting Percy

Percy burst into a fit of laughter which got Thalia going too

"Choose your team" Chiron said

"I need…


	8. Team

Annabeth, Thalia…if you want to, you guys have the choice of saying no, Grover, Nico, and Clarisse" Percy said looking around

"We'll come" Thalia, Grover, Nico and Annabeth chorused

All eyes were on Clarisse "I'll stay to defend camp" she said "We'll keep in touch and work things out together though"

"Okay, I'll be glad to leave the camp in your command" Percy said "Can you keep us posted on the hunters?" Percy asked Zoe

Zoe nodded

"Rachel, I need you stay here and make sure the camp is in touch with the gods, we need to work together, the beast that is spoken of in the prophecy could very well bring war upon us" Annabeth said

"Calm down, we'll be fine" Percy said giving Annabeth a hug

"We'll meet in front of the Empire State building, we owe a visit to Olympus" Grover said

"Wait a second" Percy said "Thalia just got healed"

"It's good to know you care Seaweed Brain" Thalia said "But I'm the toughest girl I know" Thalia said grinning

"We'll have to take the Wizards too" Percy said

"How do we travel?" asked Thalia

"With the blessing of Poseidon, by land and boat" Annabeth replied

"To Olympus we go" Percy muttered

"You tell the mortals" Grover said to Thalia "We'll meet tomorrow"


	9. Chapter 9

"You ready?" Percy asked Annabeth leaning towards her, his words gently blew against Annabeth's

exposed earlobe.

"The gods can't do anything to us…" Annabeth started

"If they are included in the prophecy… in fact they've got to help" Percy said

"I'm scared" Annabeth said not realizing exactly what she said

"Poor Wise Girl scared!" Percy taunted intertwining his fingers with Annabeth's

"How rude of you to forget about my mom" Annabeth teased back sliding her hand out of Percy's

"Are you guys ready to go?" Grover asked holding up the card that granted them accesses to Olympus.

Everyone was already there, Thalia, Zoe, Nico , Clarisse, and of course Annabeth, Percy and Grover. They

all nodded at Grover and headed to the elevator, as the doors closed on them some cheesy 60's song

started playing.

It took them no time to reach the 600th floor. Stepping out of the elevator glances were exchanged,

everyone was nervous, "good luck" everyone said unanimously.

At the throne room all the gods were arguing, they were standing beside their thrones and shouting

across the room.

"PERCY SHOULD NOT BE THE LEADER OF THIS QUEST, IT SHOULD BE THALIA" Zeus roared above all the

other gods

"What if I don't want to lead…father" a voice said startling all the gods

The demigods filed into the throne room, they bowed.

"Enough with the formalities" said Poseidon sitting on his throne "we have a quest to start"

"On that note I demand to be part of this quest" said Athena not bothering to sit down

Annabeth shot a troubled glance at Percy, he was looking at his dad, almost willing him to say the words

"I would like to join this company too" Poseidon said

"I'll join" Aphrodite and Artemis said simultaneously stepping forward.

"Most certainly not" Zeus said

"Let the heroes choose" Athena said ending the argument

Thalia stepped forward accompanied by Zoe "Artemis"

Annabeth shot a sorry glance at Percy before stepping forward and choosing "Athena"

Nico and Grover stepped forward "Apollo"

Percy looked around, one goddesses eyes followed his everywhere, she said he would need her, maybe,

better to be safe than sorry, eh "Aphrodite"

"What" Poseidon asked

"I chose Aphrodite" Percy answered

"Why" Poseidon asked, he wasn't angry, he knew Percy would have a good reason

"The prophecy…and I presume we'll be going by ship, you'll be there anyway" Percy replied not looking

at anyone

"Ah…" Poseidon breathed knowingly

"All the chosen gods take a stand beside the demigods" Zeus said, the chosen gods shrunk, they all came

to stand besides the demigods, all except one

"I can't accompany you on the full journey; I will leave when the time comes…" Athena said

Percy sent a grateful look at Annabeth. But all he saw on Annabeth's face was confusion, she didn't know about this either. Percy shrugged, he was still grateful.

Soon enough the demigods had finished with their audience with the gods. They had planned to meet by the the boat that they were going to take t their destintion. They didn't know where they were going, but they would find out soon.


	10. Chapter 10

They stood at by the boat, well the mini cruise ship. The demigods and wizards were waiting for the gods.

"You know what you're doing?" Harry asked Percy

"No" Percy answered truthfully

"Then why should we accompany you?"

"Because if you stay at camp I can't guarantee that you'll be safe" Percy said "plus I want to keep an eye on Uncle Albus"

"Why do you call him Uncle Albus?"

"Old habit" Percy said "before I knew what he really is"

"Oh"

"He also gave Chiron the duty of keeping you guys safe, I guessed this way I could guarantee that you would be safe"

"We're not going to be wasted luggage. We can help with whatever you guys are doing"

Percy smiled, Harry acted like Percy used to "I know man"

"Do you even trust us?"

"I've learned not to trust anyone" Percy said with a blank face

"Me too mate…me too" Harry said staring off into the horizon

"Mom!" exclaimed Annabeth

Percy turned quickly. Seeing Athena he nodded his head respectively. Athena still didn't approve of Percy and Annabeth's relationship, it was best to get on the good side of her.

"Are we ready to leave?" asked Athena

"No, we're waiting for the others" Annabeth replied

"What others?" asked a voice from on deck

Percy jumped in fright, he turned to see Poseidon with a huge grin on his face. Behind Poseidon stood Artemis, Apollo and Aphrodite.

"it's time" said Percy

Just at that moment with blur flew past Percy, it landed on Harry's shoulder

"Hedwig!" Harry said delighted. Carefully stroking her beak he took out the envelope tied to her leg and gave her a quick snack.

Athena growled under her breath "You're treating her like the common animal" her tone was serious and menacing.

Slowly she stepped forward only to disappear and appear right in front of Harry.

Harry's body went stiff, Athena's glare bore down on him like a laser to his skull.

Athena held out her hand. Harry tried to keep a hold of Hedwig, but Hedwig flew to Athena. She landed on her hand looking lovingly up to Athena, but Athena's stare could wither a plant at sight.

"I...WILL…KILL…YOU" Athena growled, her tone gradually getting harder and colder "for that matter, I'll kill all of your race" she said turning to Hermione and Ron daring them to confess their possession of an owl.

"Cat" said Hermione quickly

"Rat" said Ron "Well, kind of"

"Hello Harry" said a voice "Good to see you again Percy"

Everyone turned to see Dumbledore smiling in his robes, not at all feeling out of place.

"Let's get going" Dumbledore said, taking the owl from Athena whilst giving a small bow to please her "what's the holdup?"

Percy laughed, this was the Uncle Albus he knew. He looked over at Harry, Percy's expression was mirrored in his eyes. Hiding underneath that was relief, Percy could feel it too. It wouldn't have been good if Athena started killing the wizards.


	11. Chapter 11

"Top Bunk!" Grover cried out jumping onto the bed.

Everyone was fighting for their beds. The girls had the room next to the guys. The gods had said that they didn't need the rooms set aside for them, so Ron and Harry got one of them. The rooms were below deck and there was a kitchen kind of place along with a lounge and a dining room.

Annabeth, Thalia and Hermione were the only girls; they got a room with a bunk bed and a single bed.

Harry and Ron got to share a room with two single beds whilst Percy, Nico and Grover shared a room with two bunk beds.

Nico and Percy grabbed the bottom bunks. They heaved their stuff onto the foot of the bed before jumping in. Percy had taken the bed that had the porthole opposite it. Percy watched as fishes swam by, he smiled to himself.

"Hey Seaweed brain" said Annabeth entering the room. She took one look around and motioned for Percy to come outside.

"Are you okay?" asked Percy seeing Annabeth frown slightly.

Annabeth laughed "Your room is _already_ a mess" she complained playfully

"And we haven't even started to unpack" added Percy grinning

Annabeth groaned whilst smiling. Percy leaned close and captured her lips with his, Annabeth responded by pulling him closer.

"Ahemm" said a voice startling Percy and Annabeth. They pulled apart blushing furiously.

They turned to find a quite embarrassed Harry and a red-faced, flushing Ron

"Yes?" said Annabeth

"We might have a problem" said Harry

"My sister is missing and we _might_ have a problem" moaned Ron


	12. Chapter 12

"_We might have a problem" said Harry_

"_My sister is missing and we __**might**__ have a problem" moaned Ron_

"You have a sister?" asked Percy

"…and a brother, a couple of brother… a pair of twins and what… two, actually three older brothers…" Harry said

"They're all missing?" asked Annabeth with raised eyebrows

"No, none of them are missing" Ron said hurriedly "I mean my sister is, but…"

"She wanted to come along" Harry said

"She wanted to see America, she said she had a pen pal here" Ron said

"Must be from my school, we have pen pals in England" Percy mumbled

"You never told me you had a pen pal" Annabeth said raising her eyebrows again

"I was probably going to get kicked out of the school anyway" mumbled Percy again

"What's your sister's name?" asked Annabeth

"Ginny" Harry said sighing

"You know you two are broken up, right" Ron said with his eyebrow raised

"Yeah…I know" Harry said sheepishly

"When will she arrive?" asked Percy

"Well, you know, she's already here" Ron said

"How did she apparate somewhere she's never seen?" Harry asked

"Oh we have an aunt here…she saw pictures" Ron said answering Harry's confused look to how her aunt helped her apparate

"What's apparating? Asked Annabeth

"We'll show you later" was Harry's hurried response

"Why did she come?" asked Percy

"She wants to help us" said Ron

"I was going to leave anyway to find my mom, I can leave early and find her for you while I'm at it" offered Percy

"You were leaving" Annabeth asked her voice going up a bit

"I need to find her Annabeth" said Percy

Just then Nico came running down the stairs, evidently out of breath "MAN OVERBOARD…MAN OVERBOARD" he shouted at no one in particular

Percy rolled his eyes, they were barely out of harbor. He ran up the stairs and jumped of the side of boat into the unclear, slightly murky water below. Everyone waited nervously not realizing that everyone apart from Percy was on deck and there was a boat leaving on the other side.

Soon enough Percy emerged helping a spluttering redhead out of the water.

"Thanks" said the redhead shivering, when Annabeth wrapped a towel around her and then headed to Percy with another towel.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" asked Percy

Rachel looked up suddenly "Percy!" she cried leaping up to throw her arms around Percy.

"You know Nico, man overboard refers to a 'man' _from _the crew and passengers, Nico" said Thalia leaning against the rail

"Hey, hey Rachel" shushed Percy, his arms going around her in response pulling her closer for the warmth.

"Oi, you got a girlfriend you know…if you're free though, be happy to consider me as your first choice" Thalia joked

Percy looked stunned "but…I thought you were a, you know…hunter…Artemis" he mumbled, letting go of Rachel

"I'm kidding Percy!" laughed Thalia "I knew you were soft" Thalia elbowed Percy in the ribs "But this soft?"

Percy glanced unhappily at Annabeth looking for help

"Hey guys, has Percy turned the boat around to go look for Ginny yet?" asked Hermione's muffled voice from the staircase.

**A/N So Rachel's with them now and Percy's leaving…or is he?**

**Anyways, review please!**

'


	13. Chapter 13

"_Hey guys, has Percy turned the boat around to go look for Ginny yet?" asked Hermione's muffled voice from the staircase._

"Wait" Percy said "You want me to leave right now"

"Well…" Ron started "Yes"

"Yeah, maybe you should head back" Annabeth said shooting Thalia a frown

Thalia put her hands up in mock surrender "I could join you"

"You're not going with him, Thalia" Annabeth warned

Thalia laughed "I was joking, all the hunters are looking for Artemis's limit"

"Why?" asked Annabeth

"A member of the hunters wants to date" Thalia started "We need to find a way to make her an exception" she turned to look at Percy "Sorry about earlier Percy"

"No problem!" Percy laughed graciously "Just don't surprise me like that again!"

"I can come" Rachel and Harry said at the same time

Percy looked between them "I'm not going to turn the boat back so I don't know how you two could accompany me"

"How are you getting back then?" asked Harry

"Pegasi" Percy said

"What?" asked Harry

"Horses with wings" Percy said shrugging

"Percy I need to talk" Annabeth said looking between Percy, Rachel and Harry

"Ok" Percy said following Annabeth

"You should let Rachel go" Thalia said looking at Harry "She needs to get back to camp. Who knows, we might have a war coming up. Besides I'm sure Percy could find Ginny if you gave him a picture"

Harry considered for a second "Can't he take us both. Then me and Percy can split, more chance of finding Ginny"

"That's a good idea" said Hermione

"Yeah" said Nico, finally talking

"Decided then" Thalia said

"That's only if Annabeth lets Percy go at all" said Nico, looking worriedly down the staircase that Percy and Annabeth disappeared down.

"Hey where are those gods" asked Ron

"Meeting…Olympus" said Rachel "That's what I came to tell you guys, there might be a war coming. There's something older than Kronos out there, and I'm not sure what it is"

"A titan?" asked Nico

"Much worse" shivered Rachel "much, much worse"


	14. Chapter 14

_There's something older than Kronos out there, and I'm not sure what it is"_

"_A titan?" asked Nico_

"_Much worse" shivered Rachel "much, much worse"_

"You can't go…don't leave me to lead the quest" Annabeth said

"I have to Annabeth" argued Percy

"Why…for the wizards, what do they mean to you?" asked Annabeth

"For my mom Annabeth" Percy's voice lowered "I need to find her"

"Won't you stay for longer?" asked Annabeth

"I need to go" protested Percy

"If you go…if you leave me, we're over…" Annabeth said

"Annabeth please…" begged Percy

"We're over…for now, at least until you come back and I've made up my mind" Annabeth said looking down.

"Annabeth…" Percy's voice was breaking "I have to go…this is my way of saving both you and my mom. With me gone, you're not in danger of a monster smelling me. Annabeth…Please"

"We're done for now Percy" said Annabeth

"I can take that" Percy said

Annabeth ignored him, walking back upstairs with a scowl on her face.

"Hey guys" greeted Rachel as Percy and Annabeth emerged on deck "What's decided?"

"I'm taking both of you, I'll ask for a ride for you guys" Percy said not looking at anyone in the face

"Good luck Percy" murmured Thalia under her breath

Percy nodded acknowledging Thalia's comment "Get packed guys, we're heading out today"


	15. Chapter 15

Percy shivered while the bitter wind bit his face. Where were Harry and Rachel? He had lost them sometime between the time that they met the monster and when he got thrown off the train.

Percy sighed. Looking up he saw a house at the end of the lonely street, living under broken, flickering street lights. It was modest with two floors and a garden. It looked normal, but had some kind of eerie feeling too it.

Percy got up to walk to the house. He was going to ask them where he was and if he could borrow their phone. Maybe he could reach his mom? Hopefully…

As soon as he stepped on the doorstep and was reaching up, he was slammed into and thrown off balance causing him to tumble down the stairs.

Percy jumped up ignoring the jolts of pain in his sholder. He turned around to face a red haired girl with a scared look on her face. She was holding a wand to his chest.

"Who are you?" she questioned

"Oh great" Percy said rolling his eyes sarcastically "More wizards" and he fainted.


	16. Chapter 16

Memories flooded to Percy's head. A faint throbbing in his shoulder, Rachel screaming his name, Harry letting go of his t-shirt unable to keep a grip, the tornado ripping apart the space between them, waking up on an unfamiliar street, and a wizard….wait, a wizard? Percy bolted up crying out at the jolt of pain the coursed through his body. His shoulder felt numb, almost as if the ability to feel had been overused. Percy rubbed his eyes, where was he? He looked around, he was in a house.

It was messy. Dust collected in the carpet, there were spider webs in the curtains and glass on the piano. There was no TV, no gadgets, no computer. There were newspapers titled _The Daily Prophet_ laying around, some burning in the fire. Percy shivered, all of a sudden he felt cold. The fire was running out, the flames were dying down slowly. The crackling was decreasing every second. He felt alone, he felt hungry.

"Helloooo…anybody home?" he shouted

Where was the wizard? Did she just leave him to die? Did she curse him? Was h….

His rain of thoughts was interrupted by a red headed figure running through the doorway and slamming the wand into his chest.

"So you're awake" she said

"Percy" said Percy holding a hand out as if she would shake it. He was standing now.

He raised his eyebrow as if to ask her name. He had already lowered his hand knowing she wouldn't take it.

"No need" she replied briskly "I just need one thing from you"

Wizards were thieves? This was new info.

"I ran away from home without my wallet" Percy said

"I need an answer smart ass" she snarled

"Oh okay" Percy said relived he could still trust wizards he knew "shoot"

"How did you know I'm a wizard?" she asked

"Wait" Percy said remembering something "you have red hair…."

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION" she shouted a little scared

"So does he….he said he lost…"

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"You're name is Ginny…"

"How do you know that?" she growled poking her wand into Percy's ribs harder

"You're Ron's sister!" exclaimed Percy


	17. Chapter 17

"You're Ron's sister!" exclaimed Percy

"You're a demigod?" Asked Ginny

"Son of Poseidon, yeah! How did you know about demigods?"

"Ron…"

"Oh…"

"Did you by any chance meet Harry…I want to know if he's, you know…okay" smiled Ginny sheepishly

"He's doing fine. Is he your boyfriend?" asked Percy

"Well…" Ginny blushed

There was a moment of silence as Percy and Ginny took a seat.

"With what Annabeth told me, Harry likes you, a lot" Percy offered

"I hope" Ginny said

"What?" asked Percy

"If he likes me, he would have to get to know me, maybe then he'd let me fight"

"Why won't he let you fight?" asked Percy

"Ron and Harry are just too damn protective…especially after their second year at Hogwarts…"

"Is Hogwarts only for magic or does it have normal subjects included?" Percy asked

"Magic"

"Miss it?"

"Everyone does"

"I can't relate" Percy said looking down

"Why?"

"I haven't spent enough time in one school to actually learn to enjoy it" said Percy

Again the silence ate at the tension

"Can I go?" asked Percy

"No" stated Ginny

Percy looked up "Why?" he asked

"I need you to take me to the others"

"I can tell you where the camp is, if you go there they can take you to others"

"Why don't you want to come…don't you want to find them too?" asked Ginny

"I'm on my own mission"

"I just presumed you were on the mission with Harry" said Ginny

"I was…and then I left"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Ginny "What _mission_ could be more important than keeping Harry safe!" She spat, hissing angrily

"FINDING MY MOM, that's what" Percy shouted now standing up, his chest heaving and sweat lining his creased forehead

Ginny stopped. She knew how protective Harry was when it came to his parents, to his family. Percy was a lot like Harry. Percy had the same attitude, the same leadership, the same hair, the same composure, the same goal in life. To make sure everyone he loved was kept alive no matter if he died.

Percy's eyes got misty and he sat back down when he realized Ginny wasn't getting mad. His face rested on his hands and his breath was short and ragged. All this time he had put up a calm wall of defense when he talked about saving his mom, but now everything was pouring out, all the clogged up emotion was flowing easily in a river down his face.

A warm, comforting hand was stroking his back. Ginny's head rested on Percy's shoulders and he leaned into the warmth of her body.

He had lost his mom to Hades once, but this time he was not so sure he would get her back.

"I'll help you find her" whispered Ginny

Percy just turned around to give Ginny a hug.

His tears were drying and his heart was relieved to find the clench around his heart loosen. Ginny was now sitting on Percy's lap, her hands around his neck. Percy's face was on her shoulder, nestled in her fiery hair, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

"My mom's the only one left, Ginny" he said looking up into her eyes "even Annabeth left me"

"We'll find her" she reassured Percy

Looking into those sea green eyes, full of mystery, full of misery, she saw the reason she was in love with Harry. Could she be in love with both? She had just met Percy, yet his open attitude and his sad eyes pulled her towards him.

Before she knew what she was doing she leaned down to kiss him, their lips briefly brushing before meeting in a soft, yet hungry kiss.

**A/N don't get mad! It's meant to be what brings Percy and Annabeth, and Harry and Ginny closer.**

**Pls. Review. I know I haven't been very good with updating my stories but I don't think I'm going to go on writing this one if I don't know if anyone's reading.**

**If anyone has any ideas feel free to PM me! I would be glad to work in any couples/characters/etc. into my story!**

**Thx**

**Athena'sDaughter01**


End file.
